Ai no Tsumi: Sin of Love
by KatYoukai
Summary: Ed comes upon a violet eyed black kitten on his way home. Taking pity on it, he takes it home with him. Little does he know the feline is actually an old acquaintance of his he never thought he'd see again.Takes place after movie Edvy Rating may change


**Yea, as many of you may know, this was: This Isn't Love, This Is Fate before. Well, first of all, I decided that was a cheesy name and changed it to Ai no Tsumi. And I rewrote the entire thing and reposted it so people might need to reread it. Sorry about all of this, I just didn't like how things had been going before so I altered it a bit. If the change in story doesn't suit your style... well very sorry about that I prefer writing like this. Also, a few minor edits have been done... cause I just finished watching the movie. Yay! XD Okay, yea I'll just shut up now and get on with the story.**

Okay, my first on-going Hagaren fic! The story takes place after the movie. Ed and Al are in Munich.

Disclaimer: Obviously FullMetal Alchemist doesn't belong to me. If it did then why would I be posting here?

Warning: Edvy (EnvyxEd) Yaoi, BL, Shonen-ai, whatever you want to call it. Don't read if you don't like. Personally I like Elricest and EnvyxPride better anyways but I just had this idea nagging at me. The rating might be raised in future chappies. There'll probably be some mind fucking too in the future, that is, saying I'll be able to write it cause I'm no good with these things.

* * *

_**Ai no Tsumi: Sin of Love**_

_By: KatYoukai_

**Chapter 1**

It was a strange sensation, to not have a goal or purpose in life, even if it was merely a half-life. All this time, he'd been driven by revenge. But now... now that he'd completed his vengeance... now what?

Narrow amethyst feline eyes blinked away the raindrops as their owner plodded down the abandoned streets of Munich. Small black paws ached from hours of aimless wandering.

The residents of Munich had long since retreated to their homes, leaving the cat alone out in the rain. Or at least he'd thought he was alone.

"Damnit!" A curse rang through the rain, causing the creature to look up.

A certain short blond was running through the rain, one hand up to shield his face from the rain. He carried two brown paper grocery bags tucked tightly under his other arm. Wet black fur bristled in recognition.

Edward Elric sighed in relief, ducking under the shelter of a nearby overhanging. His brown overcoat was soaked, his blond locks damp, causing shivers to ripple over his skin.

_Well at least the groceries are dry, _Edward mused.

A hissing sound met his ears and the blond looked down. Light honey coloured eyes blinked as they fell upon a small black kitten with narrowed purple eyes. The feline hissed and spat, back arched and fur bristled; the ideal image of a hostile beast.

The blond crouched down and prodded the cat cautiously with a finger, earning a low snarl and a far-too-close snap at his hand.

The former State Alchemist scowled, "Not very social eh? Well if you want to stay out here and rot, fine!"

Ed got to his feet and looked out at the lightening rain, contemplating with himself whether or not to go out into it now. He glanced at the coal black feline staring defiantly up at him for a moment and thought for a moment longer.

Finally, he rummaged around in the paper bags for a moment and pulled out a slice of ham. Tossing the meat nonchalantly to the kitten, the blond pulled his coat up and gathered himself up to go out into the freezing rain again. Before he could even take more than half a step, a feeble mew met his ears.

Ed slapped his face in frustration and sighed.

"Walk away now, before you get too attached," The young man mumbled to himself.

His words didn't seem to work however and he soon found himself crouched down and attempting to touch the cat again. It didn't try to bite him this time though. The starved creature had already devoured the ham and was now rubbing against his hand.

Edward snorted, "Change your mind so quickly?"

_KkKkKkKkKkKKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK _

Ed sighed in content as he leaned back into the couch while Al fussed over how he'd get a cold for being out in the rain.

Edward smiled as he leaned his head back on the back of the sofa, looking up at his younger brother, "It's not like I could help whether it was going to rain or not, Al."

"But you saw that there was a shower coming," The dirty blond retorted, looking at the other with disapproval, "I told you not to stay at thecollege late tonight."

The elder brother shrugged, "I had a few things to take care of. Don't worry about it, I'm fine."

Alphonse looked at his brother in frustration. Finally with a sigh, the blond reached down to ruffle the fur of the kitten, which was gazing up at him with inquisitive amethyst eyes, and headed into the kitchen to finish preparing dinner.

Ed grinned as he gazed down at the small black bundle of fur which was making itself comfortable in it's new home. He would've gotten a worse scolding but cats always lightened Al's mood.

_KkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkKkK _

"Just what do you think you're doing furball?"

The feline opened one violet eye to pure at the fuming blond before closing it again and ignoring the young man's heated protests.

"Nii-san just sleep with it on the sheets, I'll make it a place to sleep tomorrow," Al said in exasperation.

Edward looked like he was about to protest but changed his mind, instead walking grudgingly over to the bed.

"Stupid cat, acting as if it owns the place," He muttered as he changed.

Alphonse smiled gently and headed to his own room.

Sending one last glare at the kitten, one that was left unnoticed, the blond slipped in under the blanket, not bothering to be wary of the cat on top of it, and flipped off the light. Bright amethyst orbs regarded Edward until his breathing evened out and sleep rolled over him. After making sure the blond was indeed asleep, the feline leapt off the bed, landing soundlessly on the cool wooden floor.

It's form shifted and a moment later, where the creature had been standing stood a lean, thin man with purple eyes and cascading emerald locks. Envy smirked and leaned down so his lips were just brushing the smaller man's under him.

"I'll keep this masquerade up a while longer. Maybe things won't be so boring now after all," Saying that, the homunculus leaned closer and captured the blond's lips in a kiss.

* * *

And I actually forgot all this stuff when I first typed the story heh. But yea, poll! What do you readers think Envy's human name should be? Remember, it'll most likely be a German name. So far I have Vilhelm, William, or Dermot (which is actually Celtic not German. It's a pun XD it means 'free of envy'). Anyhow, that marks the end of this chapter; I'm currently in the middle of rewriting chapter 2… so… yea! Remember, critique is welcome! (meaningless flames that don't even help are not) 


End file.
